Papai
by SasukoNekoChan2
Summary: [SASUSAKU] A fanfic se passa após The Last, quando Toneri é derrotado. Sasuke deixa Sakura após uma noite de amor, e logo após ela descobre estar grávida, mas decidida a nunca mais deixar o Uchiha entrar em sua vida. Mas e se ele voltasse? E se Sarada já tivesse pistas sobre sua paternidade, ou, até mesmo, estivesse á um passo de descobrir tudo. [Sinopse no início do capítulo 1]


_**Sinopse:**_

_Depois de Toneri, Sakura esperava que Sasuke finalmente voltasse a vila para ficar, no entanto, após uma longa noite de amor, Sakura simplesmente desperta sozinha em sua cama, com apenas um bilhete que dizia: 'Até a próxima vez'. _

_Decidida a esquecer o Uchiha, Sakura tenta ao máximo se distanciar de tudo que trouxesse a ela lembranças sobre ele. No entanto, quando a Haruno descobre que está grávida, sua vida dá uma reviravolta ainda maior. Agora não seria somente ela que deveria se manter longe de Sasuke, mas sim ela e sua criança, está que jamais saberia o crápula que fora o pai. _

_Anos se passaram, e a cada dia Sarada recebia ainda mais traços Uchihas, mais traços do pai. E então o pesadelo se concretiza para Sakura: Sasuke retorna, e desta vez seria oficial. _

_Como poderia esconder Sarada? Como poderia se esconder? Como poderia manter o segredo que escondeu da filha por mais de dez anos? _

_Estava tão assustada, que nem ao menos percebeu, que talvez sua pequena e prodigiosa filha, já estivesse à procura do pai, e agora mais perto do que nunca do mesmo._

* * *

><p><strong>PAPAI<strong>

_[CAPÍTULO 1]_

Sarada saia da academia as pressas, teria que chegar cedo em casa, se quisesse almoçar com a mãe antes da mesma ir para o hospital.

Ser filha de Haruno Sakura não era tarefa fácil, a maior médica do mundo shinobi, super atarefada e requisitada em todos os países — e ela ainda arrumava tempo para arrumar a casa —, todos esperavam grandes feitos de Sarada.

Ela esperava muito de si mesma, queria que a mãe se orgulhasse, e quem sabe assim parassem de chamar Sarada de "Erro de Sakura".

Logo que viu a própria casa ao longe, Sarada agradeceu aos Céus por morar perto da academia, e quando vou à luz acesa, um coro de aleluia cantou em sua mente.

Entrou correndo dentro de casa, retirando os sapatos e jogando-os no canto, já a mochila, bom, essa foi parar no sofá, sendo lançada de qualquer jeito para longe das costas de Sarada.

- Tadaima! - Avisou a chegada, logo ouvindo a mãe responder-lhe da cozinha.

Desta vez, mais calma, Sarada apenas caminhou até onde o cheiro delicioso da comida de sua mãe levava-a.

- Me sinto a Chouchou - Pensou alto, rindo.

- Por que se sente a Chouchou, querida? - Sakura questionou docemente.

- Acho que posso comer um boi inteiro sozinha - Dizia, mais para si mesma do que para a mãe - Mas, diga-me, o que está fazendo?

- Adivinha?

- Sopa de tomate? - Os olhos da morena brilharam, não sabia o motivo, mas tomate era entre todas as frutas, a sua favorita.

- Não, outra coisa - Riu-se a rosada.

- Hmmm... Já sei! Onigiri? - Ok, essa era sua segunda comida favorita, depois de sopa de tomate, então também estava valendo.

- Acertou - Sakura sorriu para a filha - Eu ia fazer a sopa, mas estava sem tempo, então fiz onigiri, e comprei mais tomate, se você quiser. À noite eu farei sua so... - Mas antes que completasse, o som do celular da médica começa a tocar, atraindo a atenção de ambas - Doutora Haruno - Rapidamente atendeu ao telefone - Sim, eu compreendo e... COMO ASSIM? E-Eu já estou indo! Se eu não chegar em 5 minutos, pode começar o parto sem mim! - E então finalizou a ligação - Sarada, desculpe, eu tenho que ir para o hospital imediatamente! Uma das minha gestantes acaba de ter a bolça estourada, ela possui uma gravidez de risco e se não fizermos o parto agora tanto ela quanto o bebê morrem! Sinto muito, eu tinha prometido que íamos almoçar juntas e...

- Eu entendo mãe, a senhora salva vidas, tem um trabalho importante - Sorriu fracamente - Vá lá e salve essa moça também!

- Obrigada por compreender - Sakura Sorriu, tirando a avental - Pode levar um lanche para mim mais tarde? Odeio a comida do hospital - Fez cara de nojo.

- Claro - Sorriu - Passo lá daqui a duas horas. Boa sorte mamãe.

- Obrigada, Sarada-chan! - E desapareceu, correndo mais rápido do que poderia correr normalmente.

Sarada se jogou no sofá.

Todo aquele esforço para chegar no horário não havia servido para absolutamente nada!

- Que raiva! - Sarada socou uma almofada, logo depois dando um grito que provavelmente fora ouvido do outro lado da nação shinobi.

Sasuke observava a cada novo detalhe de Konoha. E acredite, muitas coisas haviam mudado, inclusive as pessoas. Viu muitos novos rostos, muitas crianças, e também percebeu que muitos ninjas outras vilas estavam passeado e conversando com os ninja da folha.

Mas havia uma coisa, algo que podia ser visto em qualquer lugar que se encontrasse na vila. O monte dos Hokages, e nele um novo rosto. Uzumaki Naruto, sim, seu amigo realmente tinha conseguido.

Sorriu de canto, já imaginando a reação de Naruto quando o visse na vila. Seria no mínimo hilário.

E seu colegas de classe? Como estariam? Provavelmente tiveram filhos e se casaram, era o mais lógico a se ter acontecido.

Mas uma única pessoa puxava seus pensamentos. Uma irritante de cabelos rosados. Haruno Sakura, sua flor, como será que ela estava? Linda, definitivamente, e forte, Sakura era a kunoichi mais forte que ele conhecia - e ele conhecia muitas mais do que desejava, infelizmente -.

Enfim ele estaria ali para ficar. Ficar com ela, reconstruir seu clã ao lado dela, ter lindas crianças correndo pela casa, até que então eles envelheceriam e morreriam juntos.

Sim, tudo seria perfeito como deveria ser.

- Sakura, estou de volta - Murmurou sorrindo abertamente.

Após a cirurgia - que graças a Kami ocorreu bem, e tanto mãe quanto bebê sobreviveram -, Sakura foi para sua sala, para então esperar os pacientes que teria ao longo do dia.

Sentia-se mal por ter deixado a filha sozinha - pela quarta vez aquela semana -, mas acharia um jeito de recompensa-la.

Aos poucos as horas foram passando e então recebeu uma mensagem de Naruro, avisando que estaria enviando a ela um paciente muito especial que não vai ao médico faz anos, então precisa de uma "vistoria".

Naruto e os pacientes "especiais" que ele mandava a ela. Na maioria das vezes eram ninjas solteiros, que Naruto tentava fazer Sakura sair. Muito raramente eram pacientes que realmente precisavam de cuidados.

Sorriu de canto. Ora, não era porque tinha uma filha com Uchiha Sasuke, que iria parar de viver sua vida - vida sexual, vale frisar -, virava e mexia e Sakura estava com um namorado novo, mas nunca se tornava algo sério.

- Peninha, alguns deles eram realmente bonitos - Pensava.

Sua secretária então estou com outra lista de pacientes, e Sakura passou o olho pela primeira folha rapidamente, contando quantos mais ela teria que atender ainda.

- Uchiha Sasuke - Chamou pelo primeiro paciente - Mas o que...? - Voltou a ler para ver se não havia errado o nome -... UCHIHA SASUKE?!

- Oi para você também, Sakura - O moreno se sentou na cadeira em frente à mesa da médica. - Sentiu minha falta?

Infelizmente, muito infelizmente mesmo, ela havia lido corretamente.


End file.
